My Answer
by HopelesselyInLoveWithYou21
Summary: A story after Kei's proposal to Hikari after the fireworks festival  manga


**Author's Note:**

**My first one-shot! I was studying last night for my upcoming quarterly exams then I got tired of reading. I was listening to Kei's character song; Innocent Love, and remembered the last chapter in SA's manga, then this came through….. I don't even know why…..**

**Hope you like it! and please, review Thanks! : ))**

This happened after Kei's proposal to Hikari…..

"Takishima!" a black haired girl came in rushing through the front door of the greenhouse.

The quarterly exam is just around the block," said Hikari while rushing in front of her long time rival, best friend and lover, Takishima Kei.

"So, you want a challenge right?" ask Kei while making his signature smile.

"Yep!" I'm challenging you Takishima! The one with the highest score wins and will give the loser one command. The winner will be determined on the upcoming rankings." Hikari said with a grin.

"Sure…" Kei said while making his signature smile again to Hikari "Good luck nii-san."

"Don't call me number two!" Hikari shout as she stomped out of the greenhouse and head straight to the library.

"Here they go again…" Megumi wrote on her board.

"Hey guys did you noticed about Kei's gloomy expression?" asked Tadashi while stuffing too much food into his mouth.

"Stop eating the rest of the food, you pig! It's for everyone not only for you!" said Akira while hitting Tadashi on the face with a pan. Everyone, except Kei, sweat dropped.

"About what?" asked Jun.

"Oh, maybe about the proposal of Kei to Hikari. Everyone saw it right?" said Ryuu.

"You're right, it was during the last evening of the fireworks festival and neither of us knew Hikari's response." said Tadashi while picking himself up from the floor after being hit by Akira.

"HAHAHA! That monster Kei is rejected, my dear angel Hikari rejected him!" Akira said while laughing like a maniac.

"Actually Akira-chan, Hikari didn't reject Kei-kun. She didn't still just gave him an answer." Said Jun while sweat dropping.

"It's still the same! Hikari didn't give Kai a reply because Hikari doesn't want him!" reply Akira while still laughing maniacally.

Neither of them noticed that Kei was actually listening to their conversation. There was a dark aura coming out from behind him, getting bigger and bigger.

'*sigh* it's almost been two weeks since my proposal, and I still don't have her reply. She's always changing the topic whenever it comes up. I suppose I can wait, but my patience can't endure it any longer. I don't want Hikari to be taken away from me while I'm still waiting for her response.' Kei thought to himself.

Suddenly Kei remembered the challenge.

"Well then…" he stood up and brought his things with him and head straight out of the greenhouse.

"Where's Kei going again?" said Megumi with her board.

"Dunno, maybe he'll just go to Hikari." said Tadashi while taking up almost all the foods from Akira's new batch of newly baked goods.

"Stop eating you big glutton!" Akira said, hitting Tadashi with a tray that sent him flying.

The moonlight shone it brightness under the starlit sky. Everyone was fast asleep comfortably in their own beds, except for one person.

"Hikari study hard!" she said to herself. "You still have more books to read." Hikari let out a big sigh, then another one. She looked at the book and started to read again from where she left off. She caught a glimpse of her clock. It was almost one in the morning 'Time sure flies fast…' she thought. The sight of seeing her bed made her sleepy, she yawned. "Hikari, you can't sleep you still have to beat Takishima on this challenge!" she said to herself while slapping both sides of her cheeks.

Days past by and examination day came. Hikari stepped into the gates of Hakusenkan with her usual charming smile and a line of students greeting her good morning. Though behind her smile, there was sadness beneath it. She was never been afraid and nervous before, but this was different. She was afraid because there was something bothering her all this time during the fireworks festival.

The next day, the results came out. Hikari rushed to the board were the results are posted, and there she saw it.

1 TAKISHIMA, Kei

2 HANAZONO, Hikari

3 YAMAMOTO, Jun

4 YAMAMOTO, Megumi

5 KARINO, Tadashi

6 TOUDOU, Akira

7 TSUJI, Ryuu

"Looks like I beat you again nii-"Hikari ran away from Kei. He was surprised to see Hikari like that after being beaten, with tears flowing on her cheeks. Kei was dumbstruck to what he saw, seeing the love of his life in pain, sadness and agony (at least that's what he thought). 'It's my fault, it's all my fault why she's crying.' Kei dropped his bagged and ran and find Hikari.

'Why am I crying?' Takishima always beats me on challenges but why did I run away, I can always just ask him anytime though, demo…..'Hikari thought as tears fell from her eyes.

"Hikari!" Where are you?"

"Takishima!" Hikari whispered while wiping away her tears before looking at him.

"Hikari!" Gomen. Gomen-nasai, I hurt you." Kei said as he ran to Hikari and abruptly hugged her tightly.

"Huh? Why are you saying sorry? What for?" Hikari was confused as Kei hugged her more tightly.

"Let go of me first then we'll talk." Kei loosen his grip on Hikari and faced her straightly into her eyes.

"Hikari tell me, what's the problem? Why did you ju-"

"Huh? Nothing's wrong a-hehehe…" Hikari said Cutting of Kei's sentence, this made it more obvious.

Kei looked deep into her eyes. Hikari saw the pain and sadness in his eyes telling her that something's wrong with her and it's all because of him (of course it's all because of him, but not his fault). Hikari gave up, she started to cry again trying to face Kei but she couldn't. She started to talk.

"I know this never happens to me after losing to a challenge, but there's something really bothering me that I want you to answer, I was afraid that you couldn't answer me back, so I used this challenge so that you would. For that I even hate myself for not trusting you on this." Kei looked at her and nodded, taking both of her hands.

"I-i was g-going to a-ask you t-that…" Hikari was stammering.

"That?..." Kei said very concerned and worried.

"That if you can promise me that when I accept you proposal, you'll never leave me behind and you'll never keep secrets from me…" Kei was dumb-found from what he just heard from the lips of Hikari. He could never do that to the girl he was waiting all his life, while Hikari was still looking away from Kei.

"Is that all?" he asked while giving off a very warm smile to Hikari.

"Y-yes…" Hikari replied while bowing her head down from embarrassment.

"So you're saying when you accept my proposal, I have to promise that?"

"Ha-hai…" Kei suddenly started to laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" Hikari was annoyed, she faced the opposite direction of Kei while cursing him.

"Nothing…pfft…hahaha…" Kei was still laughing replying her.

"Nothing?" Hikari was angry, no she was furious, that Kei was not taking her seriously.

Kei suddenly stopped laughing and made his cool and calm composure, then said "It's just that we're both thinking the same way."

"Huh?" Hikari was confused, she turned around to face him. Kei went closer to her.

"I was worried that you got tired of me and you'll reject me and leave you behind and as for you, you also thought that after this marriage of ours, there will be a time that I'll leave you behind," Kei went up to her and took her by the waist.

"Hikari," he started.

"You know that I've been loving you since elementary till now, and after all those years of keeping my feeling to you, enduring the pain of you not realizing my feelings for you and still loving you after all those times, came up with a thought of leaving you behind after all those times?" Hikari was embarrassed, too embarrassed to say anything.

Silence covered their surroundings for a while. The only things they can hear is the breeze of the wind while the grasses sways and dance with it and both of their breathing and heartbeat.

"Nee, since you won, what's your command?" Hikari was the one who first broke the silence.

"Since the day of my proposal, you have been avoiding every single topic of it. About what you mentioned earlier (referring to Hikari's explanation of accepting his proposal), I'm gonna ask you again." Kei knelt to the ground and took Hikari's left hand. He looked up to her. The pace of his heart was beating madly, his face was tinted with pink of the cheeks, yet he still kept his cool and calm composure even though being nervous of Hikari's upcoming answer and said.

"Hikari, will you marry me and be with me till death do separate us" Hikari felt shivers being sent to her spine about hearing those words 'till death do separate us' made her feel weird. She look straight into his eyes, blushing madly, realizing there was no more reason as to not to answer him and said.

"Ha-hai…" Kai was happy to hear those words, no he wasn't happy, he was overjoyed, knowing that the love of his life will only and only be his. He could die at this very moment, knowing that the girl he has been waiting for all his life will be together with him, forever and always.

He stood up, took her using one of his hands around her waist and cupped her face with the other. He stared at her for a while and closed the distance between their faces and kissed her.

Hikari, surprised of his actions, didn't know what to do, but responded to his kiss. She put her arm around Kei's neck. Kei hold on to her more tightly, deepened the kiss. The kiss they shared was full of passion.

Kei broke the kiss and said "I Love You Hikari," before kissing her back, she opened her mouth and said,

"Aishteru, Kei-kun"

**Author's Note:**

**I think the ending lacks something, but it's all I could think about with my mind being occupied with my studies.**

**The ending's like that "Aishiteru, Kei-kun" is because remember that when romantic feeling overflow in Hikari's heart she can say it normally, nee? And also it very rare for Hikari to say I love you to Kei even on its manga.**

**Well, hope you like it! Thanks again for reading it!**


End file.
